Live the Night Away
by Wolf Jade
Summary: [OneShot] A Christmas Party that lasts the whole night. A drunk character, a pregnant character and a food fight. Uses the characters from my story Magical Equations.


**Title:**

_Live the Night Away_

**Rated:**

_PG_

**Summary:**

_A Christmas Party that lasts the whole night. A drunk character, a pregnant character and a food fight. Used the characters from my story Magical Equations. SS, TE, JK, MT, CT_

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey Sakura." Mei Lin greeted as she and her fiancé walked into the kitchen, where I stood at the stove stirring the gravy.

"Hey how are you two lovebirds?" I asked smiling at them both turning away from the stove to look at them. "You two are so kawaii together." Mei Lin smiled while her fiancé just rolled his eyes.

"She was a jerk the whole ride here. But other then that we're both fine." Her fiancé said throwing Mei Lin a smile. "I'll be right back, I'll put the coats in the closet." He said taking Mei Lin's coat from her.

Jade walked in a few minutes later, her arms filled with some presents. She nodded to Mei Lin and then walked into the living room, putting the gifts under the tree. She walked back in and got an evil look on her face as she looked at the stairs. She motioned that she would be right back and then she ran up the stairs and I heard a door opening at the top of the stairs. The door closed and seconds later we heard a thud as something hit the floor. I brook out laughing and Mei Lin looked at me like I was crazy. Jade came walking back down, a huge smile on her face.

"Well he's up now." She said sitting down on one of the stools. "Koji was still asleep, I just woke him up, by pushing him off the bed." Mei Lin laughed and her fiancée walked back in. "Hey Touya, how are you?"

"I'm good, I could be asking you the same thing." He paused looking at her hard, his eyes filled with sympathy. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Touya, it's still pretty hard, cuz when I go to work and feel an aura, I react running into my office, but its never him. It woke up this morning and started to cry." She paused thinking, "It gets harder on the holidays." She smiled at us, making us know she was alright.

The cellar door opened and Syaoran walked up into the kitchen holding to bottles of wine. He greeted them with a nod of his head and then set the wine down on the counter heading past us and up the stairs to change. Jade grabbed one of the bottles and made a face, walked over to the cellar door observing the food. She opened the door and flipped on the light walking out of our view. Syaoran walked down minutes later, talking to Koji who was pulling on a shirt. He looked at the place where he had placed the wine and frowned only seeing one. Jade walked back up and set another wine on the counter, smirking at Syaoran.

"Koji owns a restaurant, I know everything about picking wine, you know nothing, leave it up to me." Jade said and everyone broke out laughing as the door bell rang.

"I'll go get it." I said pulling off the apron and walked to the front door. "He Eriol, Tomoyo." I greeted letting them as. "How are you both? Tomoyo you look lovely."

"I'm pregnant and you're telling me I look lovely." She hissed, "I look terrible." She wined, and Eriol smiled at his wife, making her blush. "Stupid thing is I can't get drunk tonight." I looked at her. "I know, maybe I'll have a coke with the tinniest bit of alcohol."

"Not a chance." Syaoran said walking up behind me, his arms encircling my waist. "That's my nephew you have in there and I don't want him to have a drinking problem." We laughed at that, as he took their coats and hanged them up in the hall closet. "Why don't we all go into the living room and watch the game. Well us guys can watch the game the girls can stay in the kitchen and cook." Jade hit him over the head as she passed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go pick up Takashi and Chiharu. There car broke down and they need a ride. So I'm stealing your car since my little mustang wont carry three people and two little kids." She smiled brightly and ran out the door before Syaoran could yell after her. "Oh and Syao, I love watching football, so don't give us the crap about the men only being able to watch the game." She said popping her head back into the house.

"Syao-kun, its not like she hasn't taken your car before. She's not going to scratch it like you did to her mustang." I told him watching his face turn from angry to guilty. "Plus don't forget I was on the football team in my freshman year of college. So I like Jade love to watch football."

_(I'm talking about soccer for those of you in the united states. : ) I'm calling it football since well I hate when people call it soccer since well its called football everywhere except for the lovely united states)_

About an hour later Jade walked back into the house cradling a bundled up baby in her arms. Takashi walked in after her, holding a bunch of wrapped up presents, handing them to Touya who went forward to help. Chiharu walked in holding onto her three year old sons hand. Koji took their jackets and put them in the closet as Jade cradled her godchild in her arms. Syaoran grabbed the keys from her and hand and she expertly kicked him in the shin still standing perfectly straight not waking up the baby. She walked past him as he glared at her, heading to the kitchen, dropping her purse unceremoniously on the floor by the door. Koji looked after her and Chiharu who followed, and we heard both their laughs as they went into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen hearing a timer beep and stopped seeing Jade and Chiharu both cooking. I sat down at the counter and waited as Tomoyo came waddling in, her hands on her belly. She rubbed her belly and sighed feeling the baby kick. I placed my hand on her stomach and laughed at the tickling feeling the baby gave as he/she moved. Jade turned away from the stove and smiled at us as she picked up a glass of soda and drank from it. Mei Lin walked in and stole the other seat, taking the baby from the basket she had been placed in. Chiharu danced her way around the kitchen, to the Christmas music playing from the radio.

"This is going to be a wonderful Christmas. It's our only one with us together. It's to bad everyone else couldn't be here, like Rei, Naoto, Naoko, Atashi, and Rika." Chiharu said as she looked around at us. "So really we aren't all here. Maybe next year."

"Maybe next year," Mei Lin echoed, as she poured herself a glass of wine. "But at least most of us are here, to celebrate together."

"Rei and Atashi are with her family for Christmas, Rika and Terada are in the Bahamas. Naoto and Naoko are busy in England with their law firm." Tomoyo said as she rested against the counter, one hand protectively on her belly.

A loud yell came from the living room and some cheers followed. "They're having fun watching the game." Jade said laughing. "I'm glad we are at least, it wouldn't be the same if it was just two of us."

"Who wants to open presents?" Koji yelled from the living room, where we could hear the men talking about the game that had ended.

"Yay." Chiharu's kid yelled as he ran into the room.

"Let's go." I said following everyone into the living room. "I wonder what I got." I said sitting down on Syaoran's lap.

The kid was handed his presents and didn't even wait for anyone to say he could open them, he just ripped the wrapping and exclaimed in delight. Us grownups smiled at the reactions to the gifts he got.

"Yay, I've always wanted this computer game. Thanks Uncle Eriol." He shouted, "Thanks Auntie Tomoyo."

"Your welcome," They chorused.

He ripped open another present, and pulled out box, he ripped open the box and jumped up, running to Mei Lin. He reached up and hugged her, proudly displaying the autographed football, signed by Japan's national team. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. He picked up another present and opened it, staring at the strange item. Jade smirked knowing he would never figure out what it was.

"What is it?" He asked, going over to her.

"It's a wish item. You hold it in your hands and wish for an item, but I've put a block on some of the items. So it won't be weapons or something dangerous like that till you're way older." Jade explained.

_( know I said he was three, but he acts way older)_

"Arigato." He said placing it with the rest of his gifts. "I wonder who got me this." He said lifting a big box and I couldn't help but smile. "Awesome." He shrieked after opening the box only to reveal the playstation2. "Now its time for you al to open your presents." He said cutely.

Mei Lin opened her presents and got, a necklace from Syaoran, an outfit designed by Tomoyo and given by Tomoyo and Eriol. She got a new sword from Takashi and Chiharu, a pair of earrings from me, a new TV from Koji and Jade and a ruby necklace and bracelet set from her fiancé.

Touya got a laptop from me, a gift certificate to Best Buy from Syaoran, a jacket from Tomoyo and Eriol from Tomoyo's creations. Jade and Koji gave him a new ball point pen set, Chiharu and Takashi also got him a gift certificate to Best buy. His fiancée gave him keys to a new Mercedes SUV.

Chiharu opened her presents to find a new makeup set from Mei Lin, a ring from Takashi, gift certificate to Kohl's from Touya, a DVD from Syaoran and me, An outfit from Tomoyo and Eriol. Jade gave her a new flute. Koji gave her some sheet music.

Takashi got a jacket from Chiharu, gloves and a hat from Eriol and Tomoyo, a sword from Syaoran. A football jersey from Mei Lin and her fiancé. I gave him a scrap book of his wedding and Jade and Koji gave him a framed picture of him and Chiharu at the senior prom.

Tomoyo and Eriol both got gift certificates to best buy from Chiharu and Takashi. A gift certificate to a spa from Jade and me. A foot massager from Mei Lin, DVD's from Mei Lin's fiancé, and 100 dollars from Syaoran. Koji gave them a scrap book of the high school graduation.

Koji opened his presents and found a lap top from Jade, a sword from Syaoran and me. Some earrings for his pierced right ear from Touya and Mei Lin. A gift certificate to his favorite clothing store from Chiharu and Takashi, and a few computer games from Tomoyo and Eriol.

Jade got a ruby necklace and circlet from Koji, a ruby inlayed modern desert eagle from Touya and Mei Lin. A brand new stereo system from Chiharu and Takashi. A Kawasaki ninja (bike) from Syaoran and I, and from Tomoyo and Eriol she got gift certificates.

Syaoran got a new sword from Jade, an emerald inlayed sheath from Koji. Mei Lin and Touya gave him a gift certificate to a new restaurant that just opened up downtown. Tomoyo and Eriol gave him a new leather coat, designed by Tomoyo. From me he got a new Seiko watch and a sword pendent.

Jade and Koji gave me a diamond necklace, Tomoyo and Eriol got me clothes from Tomoyo's clothing line, Chiharu and Takashi got me a trunk to put things ins, Mei Lin and Touya gave me gift certificates. Syaoran gave me a diamond ring that was surrounded by tiny emerald stones.

We all placed our gifts in different area's of the room, so we knew where to find them. The men started talking about sports and sighed, shaking my head. I stood up and gathered Mei Lin, Chiharu, and Jade, leading them into the kitchen. Jade started to check on the food, and she opened the oven and pulled out the ham, setting it on the counter. I grabbed a knife and handed it to her, letting her cut the ham, and put it on the platter. Mei Lin checked the squash and green beans and took them off the burner, grabbing the masher, to mash the squash. I picked up the cheesy potatoes and sprinkled some more bread crumbs on top, setting the potatoes onto the counter next to the cranberry sauce. Jade reached over and turned on the CD player, putting in a Christmas CD and pressing play.

_Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

I started singing along and Jade started to sing after me, all continuing getting the food ready. I picked up the potatoes and the cranberry sauce and walked into the dining room setting it down on the table. Mei Lin walked in after me and placed the salad on the table, along with the green beans. We walked back into the kitchen and I saw Chiharu mashing the squash and she had a glass of wine in one hand and was drinking it as she mashed. Jade was talking to someone on the phone as she cut the ham, and placed it on the platter. She looked up at us and smiled handing Mei Lin the platter of ham. 

Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake, at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heav'nly hosts they sing Allelluia  
Christ the savior is born  
Christ the savior is born.

Chiharu took the rest of the food into the dining room and walked back in with Mei Lin, as I headed into the living room to tell everyone it was time to eat.

"Hey, its time to eat so get into that dining room." I told them and Syaoran stood up walking past me into the dining room. "So Koji," I said stopping him, "When are you going to propose to Jade?"

"Tonight, after dinner." He said and I smiled. "Come one lets go eat, I'm starving." He paused, "Do you think Syaoran will propose to you soon?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Something has been going on with him, but I don't know what, plus he's been really busy lately." Koji raised his eyebrow, laughing. "It's not funny." I defended as we walked into the dining room and took our seats.

Away in a manger, no crib for his bed,  
The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head.  
The stars in the sky looked down where he lay,  
The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay

We ate dinner and talked and I kept on looking over at Koji as his hand slipped under the table every so often. I shook my head slightly lifting my wine to my lips. Syaoran looked across at me amused, and I looked at him sweetly as I started to eat again. Koji had his arm around Jade's shoulder and he started to eat, his eyes telling me he was worried. Jade put her hand over his and whispered something in his ear, making him smile. Awhile later Syaoran threw a roll at me and I glared at him, throwing a tomato from the salad at him. Jade smirked and picked up some squash and smeared it over her boyfriends shirt and face. He laughed as he took some potatoes and dropped them on her head. Chiharu threw some green beans at her son and poured her sine over Takashi's head. He retaliated by pouring his beer over her and throwing ham at Tomoyo, who was trying to leave the room. She turned around and grabbed the butter and threw it at him, hitting Eriol instead. Jade grabbed me and we ran out of the room, just missing the squash that Mei Lin and Touya threw at us.

**Awhile later**

The men joined us out on the deck Koji walking over to Jade. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand, pulling something from his pocket. Syaoran looked over at him and paused in his talking to Eriol. Jade was looking down at Koji in shock and wonder.

"Kasshu Jade you've always been there for me, you saved my live numerous times. I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you." He paused as Jade kneeled down to his height, her eyes twinkling with years. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course Koji, I love you to." She said and they kissed, Koji pulling her up onto her feet. "I've been waiting for months for you to ask me. I just never imagined it would be on Christmas."

Koji smiled and glanced over at Syaoran giving him a look. Syaoran nodded and kneeled in front of me. I gasped as he pulled out a diamond ring and held it up. I started to cry and Jade put her hand on my shoulder, fresh tears springing from her eyes. Syaoran took my hand and held it.

"Kinomoto Sakura, I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, when you came back from Japan in our senior year of high school." He paused, "I want to spend the rest of our time on earth together, Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you." I exclaimed and he smiled putting the ring on my finger. "I'm happy you finally asked me. I knew something was going on." I told him as we hugged.

"Soo swwweeeet, now you twooo can get married toogether. I loove happy endings." A very drunk Chiharu said as she leaned against her husband, the kids having been sent to bed in a guest room.

We went inside and sat around in the living room listening to some Christmas music and drinking wine and having desert. I felt my eyes closing and I yawned leaning against Syaoran, my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer. I looked around the room and saw that Jade had already fallen asleep, Tomoyo was talking to Eriol in hushed tones and Chiharu was still drinking wine while her husband tried to get her stop. Mei Lin and Touya had fallen asleep and were held in each others arms. I let sleep overcome me and fell into a dream filled night.

**THE END**

_I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and gets a lot of presents. Please review, this is my Christmas present to all of you and the reviews will be my gifts in return. Have a great time everyone, don't forget to thank people for the gifts they gave you, and don't eat to much. _

_**Wolf Jade.** _


End file.
